The General's Son
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: Sam is kidnapped. Why? What does his kidnapper want? And what happens when the team finds him but he isn't himself? What will they do to get him back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**THUD!**

Sam Braddock shot up with his gun in his hand and pointed over towards the doorway of his room. He sat listening, gun still out, and heard the faint sound of footsteps. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number from his contacts as he got out of bed and proceeded cautiously to the hallway.

" _Sam, it's 2am. Everything ok?" _asked the other person. Sam swung his gun to the left to search the room next to him. Not seeing anyone, he moved on.

"Spike, I think someone's in my house. Not if it is just a someone or if there's more." Sam said quietly. He checked the room to his right. Empty again. He had the living room, kitchen, dining room, garage, and one more room to search. He had just bought the house last month and it happened to be down the street from his teammate, Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti.

_ "I'll be there in 5. I'm texting Sarge as well." _Spike replied. _"Stay on with me until I get there." _Sam checked the last room and still didn't see anyone.

"Copy. I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but seeing as how I just got this place, I don't think it's random." Said Sam as he continued his search. He could hear Spike getting dressed over the phone. He then heard the click of him putting a mag in his gun and then the jingling of keys followed by frantic footsteps.

_ "Heading your way, Samtastic. Anything yet?" _Spike asked amidst the background noise. Sam heard a sound coming from somewhere in front of him.

"No one yet but I just heard something from in front of-" Sam was cut off as he was tackled from somewhere off to his right. The gun and phone went skittering across the floor as Sam went hands on with his attacker. As he exchanged blows, another man joined. As he fought with the two, Sam heard the front door slam open.

"SRU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Spike shouted, his gun pointed at the group as he walked towards them. A third man appeared and Spike pointed his gun at him, coming to a stop. The two men attacking Sam managed to pin him down on his stomach. From the garage, five more men appeared. "HOLD IT! DON'T MOVE!" Came a new voice. Sam looked over at Spike and saw Greg Parker, the team sergeant, and Ed Lane, the team leader, had joined him.'_Why are there so many men out to get me?' _Sam thought as he was held down. The two holding

him suddenly hesitated and he seized the opportunity, quickly rolling away from their grasp. That caused another fight to ensue. Sam knocked one of the men out and was tackled by the other. The other men took that opportunity to throw a flash bang towards Spike, Greg, and Ed. While they were blinded, they grabbed their unconscious buddy, and the one fighting Sam, and left. Sam stood up and walked over to where his gun and phone had landed. Picking them up, he tucked the gun into the small of his back and then walked over to his team.

"Sam… what the hell just happened?" Spike asked

"I don't know. I don't know who those men were." Sam shrugged. He was relieved that it was over, though.

"Piss anyone off, Samo?" Ed asked, holstering his gun

"Apparently since they sent like eight people after me." Sam scoffed. He watched his sergeant walk over to the kitchen table and pick a piece of paper up. Sam, Ed, and Spike went over to join him. Greg passed the paper over to Spike. It was a note._Thanks for the fight, Braddock. Until next time._Sam walked away as the others discussed the note behind him.

"When did they have the time to write this after the fight?" Spike asked. Ed made an "I don't know" sound. Sam grabbed a water from his fridge and leaned against the countertop in the kitchen, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sam, any ideas?" Greg asked.

"About when they had the time to write the note?" Sam joked, not really wanting to discuss the real issue right now

"Sam. You had eight men in your house and from the looks of it, they were trying to kidnap you. Do you have any ideas on who would try to do that?" Greg got specific to let Sam know that joking time was over. Sam stayed quiet as Greg and Ed stared at him. Spike was in the garage trying to see if he could find anything to help them.

"An answer would be nice, Samuel." Ed retorted. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Before he could reply with something witty, his phone rang. He answered it as Spike was coming back in.

"Braddock." Sam answered, phone on speaker. Spike looked at Ed and Greg with a curious look.

_ "Is that how you answer when your father calls?" _asked General Braddock, Sam's father. Sam slammed his bottle of water on the counter.

"Yeah, when I've almost been kidnapped from my own house!" Sam ground out. "Sir." He added as an afterthought.

_ "What do you mean 'almost kidnapped', Samuel?" _General Braddock questioned.

"Meaning at 2 am, I was woken up and discovered that someone had broken into my house. That someone turned out to be eight men. Fought two of them, knocked one of them out, then the others turned tail and took off. Well, they took their two buddies with them. This was when my team had arrived." Sam explained with a hint of anger. He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 3:30 am. The fight was longer than he thought.

"Well actually we arrived and _then _they left but-" A glare from Sam had stopped Spike in his tracks.

_ "When were you planning on telling me?" _General Braddock asked, angrily.

"It _just _happened, sir! Was I supposed to call you before I can even catch my breath, or what? And you know what, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm no longer under your command. I don't _have _to report every little thing that happens to me. Not to you." Sam snapped. He knew he was making his father mad but he didn't care.

_ "You watch your tone, Samuel Braddock! Now the reason I called was because I got a call telling me to watch out for my son because he might just disappear. I wanted to make sure you didn't in fact disappear and from the sound of it, you almost actually did!" _Snarled the General. Sam looked up at the others.

"Well, I didn't. Bye, Sir." Sam hung up before his dad could say more. He ran a hand through his hair. They all stood there in silence as they thought about the information. The silence was broken by Spike.

"Guess we'll be watching out for Sam, huh boss?" Spike said. Greg and Ed nodded.

"Yeah. Keep a close eye on him at all times." Ed said.

"Spike, you bring him into work until we figure this out." Greg ordered. Sam looked at each of them in shock.

"Guys, I'm right here! Don't I get a say?" Sam protested.

"No." The three men said at the same time. Sam scoffed and shook his head. He walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Samo?" Ed asked. Sam turned around to face them.

"To get my stuff for work. If Spike is really taking me, he should wait out here unless he needs to watch me change just to 'make sure'." Sam stated. Nobody said anything. Spike cleared his throat. Sam walked into his room to get ready. He heard the front door close and figured that Ed and Greg had left. He finished getting ready and walked out with his duffle bag, seeing only Spike. The two left and Sam locked the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the SRU parking lot after stopping by Spike's place so he can get ready, They had pulled into the SRU parking lot, finally. Finally because Spike needed to stop at his place and get ready 'quickly' but 'quickly' turned into about thirty minutes. The car was turned off and Sam felt like something bad was going to happen. Spike looked over and saw the look on Sam's face. He checked his gun at the same time Sam did, before putting it back into the waistband at the small of his back. They got out of the car and started walking to the elevator. **SCREEECH!**

Sam and Spike saw a van speeding around the corner and immediately dropped their duffle bags.

"Great, I bet this time they've got more." Sam sighed. Two men jumped out as the van came to a stop. They pointed guns at the two and Sam looked at Spike as the two got closer. Spike nodded and they lunged towards the two men. Sam knocked the gun out of the hands of the man nearest him and sent an elbow into the man's stomach, doubling him over. Spike

sent an elbow into his assailant's throat. The two assailants realized they were no match and retreated quickly. The van quickly left the parking lot.

"Someone really wants you, Sam." Spike commented, rubbing his chin where the man had punched him.

"An understatement at this point." Sam chuckled as they picked up their bags. As the elevator arrived on the station floor and they stepped out, they were greeted by Ed and

Greg. Both had their arms folded and stern looks on their faces.

"Sam-" Greg started to say but was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing. He had a text message. Sam held up a finger and pulled his phone out to read the message.

_ You got lucky, Samuel. Next time you won't._ The text read. Sam showed the others as Jules Callaghan and Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth walked

up. All five team members read the text. Sam had walked away and gone into the locker room to change into his work uniform.

"Sam." Sam looked up from tying his boots to look at Greg and the others. Greg was the one who had said his name.

"Could be anyone, Boss." Sam said. He finished tying his boots as Spike slipped his phone into his breast pocket. Sam gave him a half smile. Before anyone could say anything else, the tone sounded for a hot call. The team rushed to get their equipment and head to the call.

"_Ok team. Be vigilant. We have one hostage and one gunman. If the person wanting Sam so bad decides to strike, it'd be now. Sam, you're in the truck with Spike_." Greg announced over the headsets. Sam looked at Spike who grinned.

"Boss, I-" Sam was interrupted by Greg.

"_No arguments. Ed you're with Wordy getting statements from neighbors. Jules, Sierra One."_ Greg said. When they arrived they all go into position. Sam threw the command truck door open in anger and climbed in, followed by Spike who gently closed the door and locked it. Spike sent a text to Greg and the others without Sam knowing, informing the door was locked. Sam sat down in the chair by Spike. They spent the next few minutes typing and setting things up. There was a knock on the door. "_Open up, Spike_." Sam sent a glare towards Spike when he realized the door had been locked. Spike gave a wide glance and unlocked the door to allow Greg in. "For your safety, Sam."

"I can fend for myself." Sam quietly said.

"_You were pinned down by two men before me and Greg showed up, Sam." _Ed stated. Sam sighed. He still didn't know how they managed that.

"What do we know, guys?" Greg asked. Sam turned back to the task at hand.

"Henry Cartwright. 30. Wife is Heather Cartwright. Neither have priors or record of anything. Wordy, anything from the neighbors?" Spike said.

_ "Neighbors say they've been keeping to themselves lately. Used to be outgoing and seen going in and out constantly. Now they're arguing and sometimes it's loud enough to hear across the street." _Wordy informed. Greg dialed the number for the house and left the truck. Spike looked at Sam. Greg informed no one had picked up over the headsets.

"We care about you, Sam. We're doing this to make sure they don't get what they want." Spike assured his teammate and best friend. Sam nodded and continued typing on the computer. Spike sighed and turned back to his own computer. They worked in silence.

"I know you guys care. I can take care of myself. Last night, I called because I knew better than to try to search my house without backup since I didn't know how many men were in the house." Sam said. The door to the command truck was suddenly thrown open and before either SRU officer could react, Spike was in a chokehold and had a gun to his head. He made a strangled noise that could be heard across the headsets as he was pulled up to be held against the man pointing his gun at him. Two more men entered the truck, guns pointed at Sam.

"_Spike! Sam! Status!" _Ed ordered. Spike looked at Sam and shook his head. Sam just stood up and put his hands up.

"Stand down. Officers at gunpoint. Stand down!" Sam stated, fearing that if they tried to help, Spike would get injured. Or worse, die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who are favoriting and following! I appreciate it! I'm happy you guys like this, please don't be too scared to leave any comments or critiques though, I appreciate that too! :) Now… ONTO THE STORY! **

Sam stared at the man holding Spike against him and then looked at Spike. Spike gave him a look that said 'Don't do it'. Sam just gave him a small shake of his head.

"You're a hard man to get, Braddock. But smart, too. Calling your buddy here who came with reinforcements and just now telling them to stand down. Very smart." Said the man, tightening his arm around Spike's throat. Spike made a slight choking sound.

"Hey. Just ease up on him, will ya? I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him anymore." Sam pleaded. The man tightened his grip even more, completely cutting Spike's air supply. Spike struggled and clawed at the man's arm around his throat as he struggled to breathe. Sam went to try to help but was grabbed by his arms by the other two men. He started to struggle as he saw Spike's leg buckle. The man released his grip a little, just enough for Spike to get some air in. Spike breathed in ragged breaths and tried to regain his footing.

"You don't get to make demands, Braddock. Stop struggling with my men." The man stated. Sam just looked helplessly at Spike and stopped trying to get out of the grip on him. Spike just slightly shook his head. "Oh, Scarlatti, you can't stop what's going to happen. Braddock." Sam looked at the man. "Gear. Off. Now. And don't try anything or your teammate might, shall we say, 'accidentally' get shot." Sam glared as he was released. He first removed his gun from his thigh and ejected the clip. He then put the gun and clip on the desk. Next, he removed his vest with all the equipment still on it. He took out the knife he carried in his pocket along with his duty belt. "Search him." One of the men searched Sam for any other weapons. After not finding any, he was cuffed with his own handcuffs.

"Alright. You have me. Now let him go." Sam said. The man laughed.

"You think I'm stupid? Soon as I do, you'll try something. No. He comes with me until you're in the van." The man said. He motioned Sam back and, with Spike still in his grip, walked over and grabbed Sam's mic and radio. He sat Spike down and Spike took that moment to breath in as much as he could. The man put Sam's radio on his belt and then put the earpiece on.

"Team One is to stand down. I'm taking Braddock and Scarlatti with me. Any attempts to try to stop us will result in Scarlatti's death. Once Braddock is secured in the van, I'll let Scarlatti go." Spike heard Greg's reply of negotiation. "STOP TRYING TO NEGOTIATE WITH ME!" Bang! Spike gaped as one of the men that had held Sam fell to the floor of the command truck, dead with a bullet in between his eyes. "DAMN YOU, PARKER! NOW I'M DOWN A MAN!" Sam watched as the man turned the radio off. Spike felt the back of his vest grabbed as he was hauled up. He was shoved towards the door and he opened it. He stepped out with the man following. Suddenly, he was shoved head first into the side of the command truck and slid down to the floor in a daze.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as he came out and saw what happened. The man growled and Sam was suddenly aware of a gun under his chin. He just stared at the man as Spike slowly stood up. After a few minutes, the man backed off from Sam with another growl and grabbed Spike. Sam and Spike were led to a black van. The second man opened the backdoors and shoved Sam towards them. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Spike.

"Sam, don't do it. Don't worry about me just don't let them win." Spike finally spoke after not saying anything during the whole situation. Sam just gave him a smile before stepping up into the van, followed by the second man. Sam's hands were uncuffed and then recuffed so that his hands were in the front now. A chain was attached to the cuffs and was then fastened to the side of the van. Spike took a step forward to help Sam but was roughly pulled back. He felt the metal of the gun against his head and stood still, watching with the sense of helplessness. "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have been more aware."

"Not your fault, Spike." Sam said, smiling once again at his friend and teammate. The first man turned the radio on. Sam glared in his direction and the man smiled. Before he could stop him, the man pistol whipped Spike. Spike grabbed his head as he went down. Sam went to move to attack the man but the chain around the cuffs stopped him. He pulled hard on them as he took the time to look past the man at his team. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought he would never see them again. His thoughts and actions were interrupted by a thud near him. Sam looked down and saw Spike on the floor of the van. "You said you'd let him go once i was secured in the van!"

"Change of plans. I'll let him go once we're far enough away. Keep away, Parker, or he's dead." The man hissed. The doors to the van were slammed shut and seconds later the engine turned on. The squealing of tires soon followed and Sam was thrown off balance, landing on his back. Sam turned to Spike and looked at him. His gun was missing but he still had his radio and earpiece.

"Ed… Ed… ED!" Spike called out. He waited and looked at Sam. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out, which he showed Sam. It was a small microphone and an earwig. Spike crawled over to Sam and put the mic in his shirt pocket as Sam put the earwig in his ear. Spike looked and couldn't see it. He nodded to Sam and moved back to his position. "Eddie! Would you just listen to me?"

"_What, Spike? Everything ok?" _Asked the team leader. Sam sighed when he realized he could hear his team now even if they switched channels, but, they'd only be able to hear him if they were on channel 2.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Spike said. He looked at Sam and saw him looking up at the roof of the van. "He'll let me go unharmed. Well, not dead I should say. They pistol whipped me. I don't have a concussion, though."

_"As you should, Scarlatti."_ Came the man's voice . Spike gasped and searched his pockets. _"Oh. I took your lock picking kit and handcuff keys as well. Don't want you letting Braddock go. Took me way too long to get him." _ Spike sighed and leaned against the side of the van opposite Sam.

"Why did he leave my earpiece on? Was it just to give me false hope and then interrupt the conversation with that news? This guy's a drama queen." Spike groaned. That earned a smile from Sam.

Ten minutes later, the van came to an abrupt stop. The back doors were flung open and the second man from before jumped in and reached for Spike. Spike tried to move away but the man grabbed him by his duty belt. Spike struggled as the man used his other hand to grab his vest. Spike was dragged out and Sam watched helplessly as the man threw a punch at Spike and he crumbled to the ground. The man slammed the door closed and the van took off once more. Sam sighed as he felt the van make various twists and turns.

_"Hey, Samtastic. I'm alright. We'll find you, ok? Just hang in there. Try to keep the earwig in and don't talk unless it's safe." _He suddenly heard Spike's voice in his ear. Sam's smile returned.

"Alright, Spike." He said. He heard the other members of his team telling him to be safe and that they'll aid in the search as well. Sam relaxed a bit more and did as his team said, which was to stay quiet unless safe. The van had suddenly screeched to a halt. The doors were thrown open yet again, only this time, he wasn't prepared for who he saw behind them. "You!"

**OOOOH. Who is it? HAHAHA! Remember to leave feedback/thoughts/questions/concerns/checks for anywhere between 100 to 500 dollars!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him stood the last person he expected to seeduring his kidnapping.

"Yes, Samuel." Said the man who had planned Sam's kidnapping. Sam growled and tried to lunge for him but the chain attached to the cuffs stopped him. The man just laughed. "Nice try." Sam glared at him.

"Why? Why kidnap YOUR OWN SON?!" Sam shouted, forgetting that he had a microphone in his

pocket. His father just continued to smile at him. Sam watched as he jumped into the van and strode towards him. SMACK! Sam's head snapped to the side with the power of the slap his father just gave him.

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME! YOU ARE THE GENERAL'S SON AND YOU WILL ACT LIKE IT! AM I UNDERSTOOD, SAMUEL?!" The General demanded with a scream. Sam just turned his head to look at him defiantly. The General punched Sam in the stomach. Sam doubled over and groaned. He felt his handcuffs unlocked on one wrist and his arms pulled behind his back and secured once again. Sam slowly breathed in and out to catch his breath.

_ "Sam! Buddy! We're working on finding you ok?" _Spike's voice said in his ear. Sam looked up at hisfather.

"Why? You still haven't said why you had me kidnapped." Sam said, hoping Spike was still on the channel.

"Hand me the radio." The General ordered. The radio was handed to him and he dropped it to the ground, slamming his foot down on it. It was destroyed.

"_Boss, lost Sam's signal. Didn't even get close. Going to have to figure another way to find him. Don't worry, Sam. I'll find you. I promise._" Spike said, the sound of keys clicking in the background. Sam felt the pain before he could even see it hit.

"You keep beating me but you won't answer. I can only assume it has to do with me going back into the military. Well guess what? You're not going to win. I don't even know how they let a man like you become the General of the Arm-oof!" Sam was cut off when his father punched him again, making Sam's head hit the wall of the van and see black spots.

_"General? Sam, is your father there?" _Greg asked. Sam only grunted in reply. _"Alright, we need to tread carefully, guys. Let's collect as much evidence as we can. We can't just storm into the General's office demanding where Sam is. Sam, I know this must be hard, but do you think you can hold on until we gather evidence against him? Do you want him charged when we find you? Just make some noise if yes."_ Sam coughed and glared at his father. The General glared back as more men arrived.

"Get him inside. And make sure he can't get out. You're not going anywhere until you sign the contract saying you're going back into the service. And after you do, there is no negotiation. You will be in until you can't anymore. This SRU job is ridiculous. The Army is where you belong, Samuel." Said the General. As he went to walk away, Sam stuck his foot out and watched as his father fell. He was hauled away before his father could do anymore damage.

Sam was dragged into a building and up some steps, pulled up to stand in front of an open

windowless room that had a steel door. Two men held guns against him as the handcuffs were removed. He was shoved inside and the door was swung closed with a click. Sam searched around the room for cameras and possible bugs. Finding nothing, he sat down against a wall.

"Guys, it's safe to talk." Sam said. He hissed in pain as he leaned against the wall.

_ "We heard everything just now, Sam." _Ed said.

_"Yeah. He's been wanting me to go back since I left. Spike, how you doing?" _Sam asked. Spike chuckled.

_"You should be worrying about yourself, Samtastic. I'm fine, been cleared by paramedics. Now, anything you can do to help us find you?" _Spike said.

"No, but I'm upstairs somewhere." Sam stated as he tried to assess his injuries.

_"Well, if you do find a way to let us know, we'll be here. Oh, and I slipped extra mics and earpieces into your pants pocket. If you lose these ones, you have backups."_ Spike informed. Sam heard clicking and Spike murmuring to himself.

"_Spike, see if you can find any connections to the dead guy and General Braddock. Sam, hang in there." _Greg said.

"Copy, Boss." Sam said. There was silence and then the door opened about ten minutes later. It was his father. "How was your trip, _Sir_?" Sam asked sarcastically.

He pictured his squad. Greg was probably running a hand over his face, Ed was probably rolling his eyes, Jules was likely trying not to lose it, Wordy was probably swearing, and Spike was more than likely smiling as he searched. The General was standing in front of Sam, who had stood up and was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Master Corporal." General Braddock said. Sam just smiled and shrugged. General Braddock slapped his son. Sam's smile turned into a glare. "ATTENTION!" Sam snapped

to attention as was ingrained in him. He knew as well as his father that he could never disobey an "Attention". It was something he's done his whole military career and during his childhood.

"That's better. Now, you will stand like that until I come back. Is that understood, Master Corporal?"

"Yes, General." Sam replied, grudgingly. General Braddock laughed as he left the room.

**Sorry for the long wait. Had to think on how this would go. Even if it does seem a bit too much like other stories, oh well. I'll have my own special touch added to it as I go along.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood at attention long after his father left. He stared straight ahead and did not move an inch. He knew if he moved, he'd face his father's wrath and he was trying to avoid further injury.

"_Sam, is he gone?" _Greg asked.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Sam answered. He heard a noise outside and quickly made a shh sound. Where the team was at, Ed and Greg looked at each other. Both had looks of worry. Wordy, Jules, and Spike shared the same look in the control truck.

_"Boss, I found a location for Sam. It's an hour and a half drive." _Spike said. Sam started to feel hope as he heard Greg order the team to get ready to leave and his father walked in carrying papers, pen, and… a syringe? _'What's in the syringe?' _Sam thought.

"At ease, Samuel." General Braddock said. Sam went to the At Ease position with his hands behind his back at the small of his back and feet shoulder width apart. He stared at his father as he laid the item on a table he had a man bring in. "Sign this contract."

"No, Sir." Sam said, defiantly. He could hear the sirens in his earwig and knew help was on its way.

"Sign it." General Braddock growled. Sam glared back at him.

_"Sam, don't push him_." Greg warned.

"No, Sir. I won't sign." said Sam.

"Sign."

"No."

"SIGN THE DAMN CONTRACT, SAMUEL, OR FACE THE INJECTION!" yelled General Braddock.

"THEN GIVE ME THE FUCKING INJECTION BECAUSE I REFUSE TO SIGN THAT CONTRACT TO BE UNDER YOUR CONTROL!" Sam shouted back.

_"SAM!" _yelled the whole team at what he said.

"ATTENTION, MASTER CORPORAL!" bellowed General Braddock. Sam snapped to attention. General Braddock grabbed the syringe and approached Sam with it. Sam stood there and watched his father approach him. General Braddock smiled and wrapped a tourniquet around Sam's bicep and then insert the needle a couple minutes later. He slowly injected it and Sam felt himself getting dizzy as the last of it was injected. "I'd love to stay, Samuel, but I must go. Don't worry. Your team will find you. But, they won't find the antidote for what you were given. Because I will have it. So long, Samuel." Sam collapsed and watched his father walk out.

"B-Boss." Sam stammered.

_"I'm here, Sam. How you doing, buddy? You ok?" _Greg asked. They were going as fast and safely as possible to get to their teammate.

"N-no. I-I feel weird, Boss. I-I can't describe it." Sam continued to stammer.

"_It'll be ok, Sam. We're...10 mins away. Hang in there, Sam." _Greg tried to reassure him.

"I'm going to nap. Ok, Boss?" Sam said. He heard Greg saying 'No. Stay awake' before he passed out.

The team breached the building and searched the rooms. Spike and Greg went up stairs to search the rooms. The first two rooms were empty. The third one they opened and saw a blond hair little boy laying on the ground. He had a small bruise on his cheek and was asleep. Greg and Spike looked at each other before lowering their weapons and approaching the unconscious child. Spike knelt down and checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found a strong pulse. They noticed the little boy was swaddled in an SRU uniform and the name on the shirt said S. Braddock.

"Ed, you three go check the rest of the building." Greg ordered. Ed, Wordy, and Jules confirmed they would and checked the last two rooms. Finding nothing they appeared in the hallway of the building as Spike and Greg came from the room they were in, the little boy curled into Spike's chest as he carried him out with his gun slung behind his back.

"No sign of Sam. Boss, it's like he disappeared before we got here." Wordy said, once they met up.

"Who's the kid?" Ed asked. The little boy was now in the oversized SRU shirt and Greg had the pants over his shoulder.

"It's...it's Sam." Greg said, still not comprehending on what he was seeing.

"That's Sam?!" The other three exclaimed. The little boy in Spike's arms stirred slightly and clutched his vest as he whimpered.

"Shhh. It's ok, Sam. You'll be ok." Spike whispered soothingly. He watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes. Sam suddenly pushed himself back with one hand on Spike's chest and looked around. Spike nearly lost his grip on him but adjusted his grip quickly.

"S-Spike?" Sam asked in a small voice. Spike nodded and gave him a lopsided smile. Sam looked down and noticed he was being held by Spike and he was not his normal self. "What the-?! What happened to me?!" Sam started to panic and his lip quivered and Spike held him to his chest as Sam cried. Spike talked soothingly to him as he walked downstairs and out of the building.

"It'll be ok, Sam. We'll find your dad and we'll get this fixed." Spike assured him. The others had followed the two out.

"Alright, let's head back to the Barn and discuss this there. Sam, who do you want to go with?" Greg asked. Sam pointed at Spike. "Take him to get some clothes. We'll wait for you both to get back for debrief. Wordy, go with them." Spike nodded and led Sam over to a SUV and helped him into the back. He buckled him in and made a mental note of getting a car seat ASAP. Wordy got into the SUV driver's side and Spike got into the passenger side. Wordy drove them to the store.

"Why don't you stay with Sam and I'll go in and pick out some clothes for him." Wordy suggested. Sam nodded enthusiastically. '_Why am I so clingy to Spike' _Sam thought. Spike nodded and smiled at Sam.

"Get a car seat too." Spike said. Wordy nodded and jogged into the store. Twenty minutes later, he came back and Spike helped Sam get dressed in the new clothes and Wordy put the car seat in. Once Sam was dressed and buckled into the car seat, they drove to the station. As they walked into briefing, Sam ran over to the seat next to Jules and tried to get into the chair. Jules helped him up and Sam grinned at her.

"Thanks, Jules." Sam said. He turned to the others and noticed he couldn't see over the top of the table very well. He got up on his knees and stayed like that. Greg started he debrief and Sam tried to follow everything. He looked at the transcript in front of him and found he couldn't read the words. Sam tried for the next few minutes to try to read the words. He got frustrated and shoved it away from him and folded his arms as he sat back.

"Sam?" Greg questioned.

"I can't read anymore for some reason." Sam admitted.

"Ok. Well, tell us what happened in the room with your father." Greg said, with a reassuring smile. Sam went into detail of what happened. After he was done, the team started talking again. Spike glanced down and saw Sam was losing interest and slipped him his phone.

After the debrief was over, Sam was lolling his head and yawning. Spike had already volunteered to take him home. He gently picked Sam up and carried him to his car, where Wordy had put the car seat and bags of clothes in. By the time Spike pulled up to Sam's apartment, Sam was fast asleep. Spike gently unbuckled him and picked him up. Sam curled into his chest and made a content sound and Spike smiled as he walked into the apartment with the key he had gotten from Sam's locker. He got Sam settled into the big

bed and went to the couch to sleep. Spike had just gotten to sleep when a scream woke him up. He ran into the room and saw Sam sitting up and crying. Spike soothed him as he held him.

"Will you stay here with me, Spike?" Sam asked. Spike smiled at him and tucked him in before laying himself down next to him. Spike was just about to drift off when he felt Sam sidle up to his side. He wrapped his arm around the boy and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

** I know. An unexpected turn but hey, maybe this story will be good. Let me know what you think of it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm so sorry this took so long for me to update. Life got in the way for a bit with my husband returning from Basic/ AIT and then we got married. So i kinda forgot about this :/ **

Spike got Sam dressed for the day and made breakfast. After that was done, Spike packed up a spare Ipad and a thought in mind to stop at the store for toys to keep Sam entertained. He got Sam in the car and drove to the store by The Barn. Sam was on the Ipad on the way to the store.

"Will you be ok for ten minutes? Or, you can come in with me." Spike said to Sam after getting out and going on Sam's side. Sam looked up at him from the screen.

"I'll come in. Can I pick out something?" Sam asked. Spike just smiled.

"You into mind reading, Sam? I was just coming here to get you some toys." Spike informed as he unbuckled Sam. He set him down and held a hand out. Sam grabbed it and they walked into the store together. "Ok, so we have twenty minutes before we have to be at briefing. Ten minutes to look for some things and ten to get there." Sam nodded.

"Divide and conquer?" Sam asked. Spike looked to be in thought as they walked down one aisle.

"Ok but here. If you see your dad or anyone approaches you, hit it and I'll come running." Spike said, handing Sam a button. Sam smiled then trotted off. He found a few toys he wanted and was taking them to Spike to ask if it was ok. It wasn't his money and he was raised to always be polite. He found Spike and saw he had a whole hand basket filled with different toys. Sam's jaw dropped and Spike just grinned at him. "Figured a whole variety would be ok. You want those too?" Spike pointed to the toys in Sam's hands and arms. Sam just nodded and Spike put thim in the basket. He walked to the register and was paying for them while Sam, out of habit, was watching Spike's back by looking out the window. Sam saw movement to his right and looked to see the General looking through the window, grinning at him evily.

"SPIKE!" Sam yelled. Spike spun around but by the time he did General Braddock had disappeared. Spike looked at Sam and saw he had a mad look on his face. "My father was right there, Spike. I swaer he was."

"Hey, I believe you. Let's go with caution, ok? Sarge will have my head if you get hurt or kidnapped." Spike said. He asked the cashier for help getting the bags of toys into his car. Spike picked Sam up and held him on his hip while he walked and kept an eye on their surroundings. Once the bags were loaded and Sam was buckled in, Spike gave the cashier $20 for helping him. They drove to The Barn and Spike left Sam in the briefing room with all they bought while he ran to change.

Ed walked into the briefing room just as Sam spilled out a box of blocks in the corner of the room. They locked eyes as Sam shook the box, checking that all the blocks were out. Ed sighed and took his seat, but turned it towards Sam. Sam just giggled as he sat in his corner with the blocks. Jules and Wordy entered and watched Sam build with the blocks. Sam pulled a little bag of army men out and was trying to open it. He put it in his mouth to try and use his teeth. He lost the grip he had on the bag and his head snapped back against the wall as Spike walked in with Greg. Spike was immediately by his side and checking him over while the others jumped up. Sam had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. Spike opened the bag for him and Sam smiled his thanks at him. Spike smiled back before taking a seat near him. Ed still had his chair turned toward Sam. Greg took his seat and Ed turned it back toward the table as Greg started talking. Sam continued playing with the toys until he got bored. The rest of his team was busy with the briefing so Sam quietly walked out of the room. He approached Winnie's desk and she smiled at him as she was talking to the other team on duty. Sam watcched as she worked. After the call was done, Winnie handed Sam a coloring book and crayons and Sam smiled. He thanked her and got under the desk next to hers and proceeded to color.

Spike turned to look over at Sam and noticed him gone. He searched the room and didn't see him. "Sam?" Spike called. The rest of the team looked at him. He ran out of the room in search of Sam. He didn't see Winnie so he couldn't ask her. Spike ran down the hall calling for Sam. The rest of the team took up searching for him. Winnie came back to the desk as they were looking for him. She asked what was going on and Greg informed her Sam had disappeared. She looked down at the desk by hers and smiled. She put a finger to her lips and pointed down. Greg walked around to see Sam asleep under the desk, crayon still in hand. Spike rounded the corner with the others and Greg and Winnie both put a finger to their lips. The four approached quietly and Spike sighed with relief when he saw Sam asleep. Spike then told them quietly how Sam had seen his father outside the store but that he had left befofe Spike saw him. Just then, they got a hot call and Winnie said she'd watch Sam. The team ran to get suited up and to the SUVs. A man walked in and asked for Sam. Winnie asked who he was and the man replied he was a friend. Sam woke up and Winnie told the man that he had gone out with the team just minutes prior. Winnie signaled Sam to be quiet under the table. Sam knew there was a reason so he stayed quiet and gathered himself into a corner. Winnie excused herself as she heard Greg asked her to get some information. She acknowledged him and told the man that he could come back later to see Sam. The man thanked her and Sam's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. The man left and Winnie made sure he was gone, gave Greg the information, and told Sam it was good to come out. She forgot the team could still hear her as she told him.

"Good to come out? Winnie, what happened?" Spike asked. Sam told Winnie he wanted to talk to the team. She handed him a headset and adjusted it for him. "Winnie?"

"It was one of my father's men that kidnapped me." Sam informed them. There was silence and then Greg ordered that they wrap up this call and told Sam to keep close to Winnie. Sam acknowledged him annd got back under the desk, where he fell back to sleep. Twenty minutes later, he woke up to loud voices and saw feet in front of him. He stayed quiet and closed his eyes. Sam felt like someone was looking at him and saw one of the men who had kidnapped him befofe staring at him. Sam screamed and kicked out, hitting the man in the nose. The man fell over and Sam got out from the desk.

"Run, Sam!" Winnie shouted. Sam ran as fast as he could and heard multiple footsteps behind him. He ran around into the locker room and saw Spike had left his locker open. Sam climbed in and closed the door and covered himself so he couldnt be seen through the holes in the door as the men entered.

"Sammy! Come on out! We won't hurt you." one of the men said. Sam stayed quiet. He knew that his father wanted to see if he changed his mind, and if not then to probably beat him til he does.

"SRU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Sam heard Ed shout. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He heard Wordy ordering them to drop their weapons and turn around. He heard the clicking of cuffs and uncovered himself. "Got them in the locker room, Boss." Sam heard what sounded like the rest of the team entering. The next sound he heard was what sounded like someone being slammed against a locker and the team saying Spike's name.

"Where's Sam?!" Spike said in a voice Sam had head only once. When he was telling David, Sam's sister's ex, off for hurting his team and Natalie. Sam felt scared and he let out a whimper. "Sam?" Spike asked in a calmer tone.

"S..Spike." Sam said. He heard footsteps then the light was blocked out as someone unlocked the locker. Sam looked up at Spike with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh, Sam. I thought they had you." Spike said as he gathered him in his arms. Sam cried in his shoulder and when his cries subsided, Spike saw he had fallen asleep. The men were taken out of the locker room once Spike had let the one man go. Spike got up and carried Sam into the briefing room, where he sat in his chair. The rest of the team was already there. They quietly debriefed their call and the situation that just happened. Sam was still asleep in Spike's arms after the debrief and Greg dismissed them to work off some frustration. Spike, instead of going to the workout room, went to the office where he worked on things. He set Sam down in a chair and started working on something.

Two hours later, Greg walked in and saw Spike intently working. He glanced at Sam and saw him waking up. He stood in the doorway just watching. Spike heard a noise as he finished his project and saw Sam awake and Greg watching them.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I got something for you." Spike said. Sam sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he did.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, groggily. Spike smiled and grabbed what he was working on. Sam saw it was his tactical watch that he had been wearing earlier. "Is that my watch?" Spike nodded. "What did you do to it?" Spike laughed and Greg smiled at the interaction between the two.

"Modified it. I put in a GPS and mic. So if you're ever kidnapped, in trouble or lost, you press this button and it'll activate the GPS and mic. Will be especially good for when we get you fixed up and we're on calls." Spike explained, showing Sam how to work it. He put it back on Sam's wrist.

"You sure he needs that if he's lost? He seems to get lost alot." Greg said. Sam spun around and narrowed his eyes.

"Do not." Sam said. Spike laughed. He helped Sam down and told him they needed to get home. Sam nodded and ran to the breifing room. Spike and Greg followed and saw him putting his toys away. After they were all packed up, Greg and Spike carried them out to the car. Sam got into his carseat and Spike strapped him in. He and Greg got into their cars and drove home. Spike didn't notice that he had a tail and when he got home, he took Sam into his house. "This is nice." Spike smiled.

"I've made some securiy adjustments since Ma left for Italy. Major ones. It'd take alot to get through my defenses." Spike said. He started dinner and Sam washed up. After dinner was over, Sam and Spike sat watching tv. Sam was curled against Spike's side and Spike had an arm around him protectively. After ten minutes, he looked down to see Sam fast asleep. _I'll be damned if General Braddock gets his hands on Sam ever again. Even when Sam is back to normal. I'll protect Sam if it's the last thing I do._ Spike thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months passed by quickly. They looked every chance they could for General Braddock. There were no more sightings or attempts to kidnap Sam. The team was on edge, waiting for something to happen. Spike mainly took care of Sam and when the team had a call, they put Sam in the command truck or kept him hidden in Spike's office. Spike had also shown Sam a hiding spot in his house that only they and the rest of Team One would know. Spike wanted him safe even though he had upgraded the security system at the house, it wasn't guaranteed to keep anyone out. Sam still kept an eye on everything around him, having the same feeling as everyone. He was trying to figure out why his father suddenly wanted him back. Spike had helped him learn to read again and Sam was now able to read perfectly, so Spike had given him his phone back in case he needed to call one of the team. While everyone was in the briefing room at the table, Sam's phone vibrated. Spike, who was right next to him, swiped it up before Sam could see it. Spike read the text message that had came through to himself and he got an angry look on his face.

"Spike?" Greg asked. Spike looked at Sam who shok his head.

"It was his dad. He said he's going to get Sam and the reason he's been trying to get him back is so he could send him to one of his friend's since he doesn't want to join the military and he shouldn't be doing this job." Spike explained. The team all looked shocked and Sam started shaking. Spike picked him up and held him close to him, whispering calmly to him. "Don't worry, Sam. He won't get you. We'll fix this. I swear to you we will." Sam nodded into his chest. At that moment, Winnie called out a hot call.

The team go to the location of the hostage situation and Ed starts telling everyone where to go. Sam gets in the command truck with Spike and sits next to him. Spike starts typing to get into the cameras as Jules says she's in position. He hands Sam a headset so he can hear but he can't talk to them. Greg comes in and looks at Sam with the headset and gives Spike a look. Spike just smiled and shurgged.

"It's so he can hear us. You know he'll worry if he can't." Spike reasoned. Greg sighed and sat down on the other side of Spike. Spike told him the number to contact the bank. Greg dialed in and Spike patched it into the headsets.

"_We want Scarlatti and Braddock." _said the man on the phone. Greg looked at Spike and Sam with a shocked look on his face. Jules tells the team she has the shot and Ed tells her to hold on.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Greg said.

_"You do it or these hostages die. You have 20 minutes." _the man demanded and hung up. Greg looked at Spike and Sam.

"No. Boss, w-we can't let him kill the hostages. I'll go in but keep Sam here. Keep him safe." Spike said. Greg shook his head.

"_Boss, he's escalating."_ Jules informed. Greg told her if he raises the weapon she takes the shot.

"Spike, you can't go!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. Spike looked at Sam and saw the fear in his eyes. Spike felt his heartbreak at the look. Greg called the number back.

_"Are you ready to send them out?" _asked the man.

"Can I ask why you want them?" Greg asked.

"_They arrested my brother and he died in jail. It's their fault this happened!_" the man said. Spike and Greg exchanged looks and Spike started typing. He found what he was looking for and smiled. Suddenly, they saw the subject escalating.

"_Boss, he's waving the gun around. He's moving it towards one of the hostages."_ Jules said. Greg called Scorpio and Jules fired the shot.

"Spike, we need you in with us. Sam, stay here. We're locking the truck." Greg said. Sam nodded and Spike and Greg rushed out the truck. Sam heard them lock the doors to the truck and watched the cameras as they entered the building. He watched as they were getting the hostages out and they rushed out all at once. Sam watched as Spike walked around the inside checking for any explosives. He saw Spike by the back door of the bank, which was open for some reason, and had his gun raised. He heard Spike say he was checking the back. What he saw when Spike walked out the back door had him jump up and trying to change the mic so he could speak. A man had appeared behind Spike as Sam finally got the mic on.

"SPIKE! BEHIND YOU!" Sam shouted. He watched Spike turn around as the man lunged at him. The two fell to the floor and were exchanging blows as Greg and Wordy rushed towards where he was. Sam was trying to get out the truck to go help but couldn't get out.

"_Hold it right there, Scarlatti."_ said a voice Sam wished wasn't there. He turned and saw his father on the screen at the camera positioned above the back door, a gun in his hand and pointed at Spike who had just stood up. Spike froze and two men rushed forward and twisted his hands behind his back. Sam could only watch as Spike's hands were zip tied behind his back with his zip tie cuffs. Greg and Wordy had reached the back door but it was closed and they couldn't risk Spike getting hurt trying to get to him. General Braddock grabbed Spike by his vest and put the gun under his chin."_Now where is my son?" _

_ "He's not here." _Sam heard Spike say.

"_Hold it right there, Braddock. Let Constable Scarlatti go." _Ed said. General Braddock saw that he and Jules were on either side of him and his men. He flipped Spike around so he was shielding him against his team. Sam kicked and pounded against the truck door, desperately trying to get out. Sam screamed in frustration.

"_Sam, stop trying to get out. He's after you and he could end up taking Spike and you." _Greg said. Sam slid down the door, crying as he watched what was going on.

"_He's coming with me. And I will be back for my son." _Sam heard General Braddock say. "No! Spike!" Sam shouted. He watched as Spike was dragged in front of General Braddock as they backed away from the scene. Sam scrambled to the back windows with a chair and lookd out. He watched as Spike was thrown against an SUV and held there while his weapons were removed. He saw his father grab Spike's headset and Spike struggled as one man tried to gag him. One of the other men punched Spike and Spike doubled over and gasped. The man took the opportunity to put the gag in his mouth and tied it tightly.

"_Oh, Samuel. You can't hide forever. Why don't you just tell me where you are and I'll let your buddy here go? I know you're here somewhere." _General Braddock said into the headset.

"_Don't do it, Sam. Just stay quiet."_ Ed said.

"But...Spike." Sam said.

"_He's lying to you, Sam. He's still going to take him whether they have you or not." _Wordy said.

"_Just stay where you are, Sam. We'll get thee soon as we can." _Greg said.

"_Come on, Samuel. I just want to know where you are." _General Braddock said. Sam started crying. "_I promise to let Scarlatti go if you tell me where you are." _

"I..." Sam started to say. The whole team cut him off telling him not to say where he's at. "I'm in the command truck."

"_Good boy, Samuel._" General Braddock said. Sam watched him motion for two men to go to the command truck. He saw Spike's look of anger and worry and realized he made a mistake. Especially when he saw Spike get shoved backwards into a van and the doors close just as the side door to the truck opened. Sam screamed and tried to get away but was soon grabbed from behind. He kicked and screamed the whole time he was being carried away by the two men, each holding one of his arms. The men holding Sam stopped in front of General Braddock. Sam glared at his father. "I see you realized I lied. You always were too smart for your own good, Samuel. Put him in the van." Sam was carried to the van and thrown in. He landed next to Spike and before he could crawl over to him, one of the men put a cuff around one of his ankles. The van doors were closed and Sam tried to get to Spike but was stopped short. Spike looked at him sadly before wiggling himself over to Sam. Sam untied the gag in Spike's mouth as the van sped off.

"Spike, I'm-" Sam started to say.

"Why did you tell him?" Spike angrily asked.

"I wanted to save you. This is my fault you're being kidnapped anyway." Sam said.

"I would have been fine. Now, he's going to be able to doas he said because you gave away where you were at." Spike said, angrily. He glared at Sam and Sam's lbottom lip started to tremble. "You always take these unneccessary risks, Sam. Like just now or when you jumped on that grenade. Those weren't necessary to do. Sam, you're part of our family. If we lost you, we'd be lost. Just like you guys said for me when me and Natalie got taken hostage and I pulled you guys into it." Spike yelled.

"I'm sorry, Spike." Sam said softly. He moved away from Spike and brought his knees to his chest and just sat there. They sat in silence until they came to a stop.

**I'm working on this one before continuing What The Hell?!. **


	8. Chapter 8

Spike did his best to be in front of Sam with his hands tied as the doors were opened. General Braddock smirked evily at the two.

"Oh, Samuel. When will you learn that you can't escape me?" General scolded. Spike glared at him and adjusted his position. Sam gripped onto Spike's vest. General threw his head towards them and four men go into the van. One of them pressed a button and Sam yelped as a shock went through his ankle and he let go of Spike. Spike was yanked from him and the four men carried him out before standing him up. General hopped into the van and walked towards Sam.

"Leave him alone!" Spike said. Sam backed away until he couldn't go back any farther. General smiled and Spike had tape put over his mouth to stop him from talking. Sam glared at his father.

"Tell me, Samuel. When will you abide by what I say?" asked General.

"I will NEVER abide by what you say. I left the military and you couldn't stand it. I refuse to go back because you ordered me to." Sam replied. General Braddock growled and suddenly Sam was pinned against the side of the van with his father holding him there. Spike struggled to get away to help him but couldn't get free. Sam struggled to get free himself but his father was too strong.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM YOUR FATHER AND THE GENERAL!" General Braddock shouted. He took out a syringe and injected a solution into Sam's arm before punching him in the stomach. General then hopped out the van and held a gun to Spike's head as Sam started changing before their eyes. Sam changed back into his old self and General Braddock smiled. "Now, Samuel-"

"NO!" Sam shouted. His father growled and shot near Spike's feet. Sam lunged at his father and the chain holding his ankle broke and he tackled both Spike and his father. Sam punched his father and pinned him down. Spike was grabbed from the ground and hauled away into a building where he was then thrown into a room. Sam kept punching his father until he was thrown off and pinned down by his father. He couldn't move and tried to get the choking hands off his neck. He struggled as his vision started going black before passing out.

When Sam woke up he was chained to a wall and his head and neck hurt. He looked around and saw Spike tied to a chair in the middle of the room, head down. Sam looked at his wrists and noticed he still had his watch on. He pressed the button like Spike had taught him and hoped the team would find them soon.

"Spike?" Sam said. Spike's head shot up and he looked at Sam. "Spike. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We'll get out of here soon. I would have done the same thing you did. We all would have." Spike said reassuringly.

"I did it. I hope they get the signal soon." explained Sam. Spike nodded as the door opened. Sam locked eyes with his father as he strode over to Spike. General Braddock smiled at Sam. "...Father."

"Least you are now respectful. Ready to sign now?" General Braddock asked. Sam glared at him.

"Never." Sam said firmly. General Braddock punched Spike and Spike's head snapped to the side. Spike breathed heavily as pain radiated through his jaw. Sam struggled with his bonds to try to get to him. He got one hand loose and ran towards his father. General Braddock grabbed his son's fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Next thing Sam knew he had an arm around his neck with a gun aginst his head and a knife under his chin against his neck. He swallowed and felt the knife prick into his skin.

"Oh, Samuel. Will you never learn? I will always be faster than you." General Braddock whispered in his son's ear. Sam tried struggling but his father tightened his arm around his neck and dug the knife a bit deeper. Sam stopped struggling and looked at Spike. Spike showed fear in his eyes and shook his head. There was a loud noise and suddenly Team One rushed in and surrounded General Braddock, Sam, and Spike.

"Let him go, General. We can end this right here with no one getting hurt." Greg said in a calm voice.

"You can't talk me down, Parker. I know your tactics. I'll back away with my son and you can take Scarlatti but don't try anything else." General Braddock said. He dragged Sam backwards away from Spike. When he felt they were far enough away, he stopped. Ed and Jules walked forward cautiously and Ed had his gun pointed at Sam and his father while Jules untied Spike. Spike locked eyes with Greg, who nodded, and Spike ran out the room. Sam looked at his team and they all looked at him with reassurance.

"Sir, let me go. It's no use to hold me captive." Sam said. General Braddock laughed.

"It keeps your team away. Which is all I need." General Braddock said.

"But you made the mistake of letting me go." Spike said from behind them. A shot rang out and General Braddock fell, Sam falling with him. Sam rolled off his father and stood up, looking at his dead body. "Sam, I-"

"Spike, it's ok. There's no telling what he would have done if we had gotten out of here." Sam said. He smiled at Spike, who smiled back.

"Let's get out of here and back to The Barn. Get briefing out of the way." Greg said. The team left the building and rode back to the station in silence. Winnie ran and hugged Sam when she saw him. After briefing, Sam and Spike walked to the locker room to get changed. Sam sat on the bench in front of his locker. Spike looked at him before going to sit next to him.

"You ok, Sam?" Spike asked. Sam nodded

"Just thinking about this whole situation. Thank you for helping me." Sam said. Spike smiled and patted him on the back.

"Always." Spike said. They got up and walked out to their cars, the events of the past few months over.

**And thus ends this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
